Bang Bang! 1 shot
by elishia-no-baka
Summary: Chihiro loves pranking the ex-Iwa,Akatsuki member Deidara.The night before an important mission she's come to prank him but is caught before shes done.After he traps her she makes a lil white lie which he...believes? "Your blushing un." OCxDeidara 1-shot


**'I hadn't much time. I needed to get Deidara back before he left'** Large beads of sweat dribbled down my face. I was running like a real ninja should, with stealth and quickness-and I was almost there!

Akatsuki was an organization of S-Class Missing nins. Their purpose was to gather up the jinchuuichi(sp?), ferociouse tailed beast of immense power so that they can monopolize all. The leader to all of this is Pein and his assistant/partner is a beautiful woman named Konan. I joined the Akatsuki a while ago and found they didn't really have a supreme 'hideout' that they all lived in, thus is the reason I'm searching for my favorite member, Deidara-kun...in a forest…..Actually I'm searching for where his stuff IS in this damndable forest. '**Ugh... Damn this, I get lost too easily...'**All my hope was nearly dissinigrated when I spotted the blond nin...sleeping against a tree

**'Kya! perfect, perfect!'** I thought grinning like a cherisher cat. Deidaras mission was to capture somebody...but he'd look extra bright in the sun with what _I _was gonna do to him

My fingers began twitching in excitement & I began combing some wet, gooey stuff through his, strangely silky hair. My bangs covered my eyes as I grabbed for his weapon pouch, I swear they don't make ninjas like they use-**SHIT!**

My brown eyes widened at the hand that was grasping my wrist, it squeezed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to steal girl..." he growled pulling me towards his chest to which I gasped in surprise and soon I found myself looking into his eyes...err..his one visible eye...yeh...

"Chihiro?" he questioned in confusement while loosening his grip. "E-eh" I quickly jumped out of his chest and began running '**Shit. Shit. Shit...I got caught! What if he notices, omg he might blow up more of my clothes!!!'** I thought in horror **'remember last time Deidara caught me doing a prank and scheming against him.'** Anime tears ran down my cheeks **'Ne, ne I don't want to buy more clothes!!! And last time I couldn't find clothes that were _HALF_ as awesome nyaaaaa'**

**'Shit.'** My eyes stared up in amazement at Deidara whom had pinned me against a tree, one leg between my legs and the other leg on the outside of my left leg. His hands were at the sides of my face so I couldn't look anywhere but him. I couldn't see his face clearly though.

"A-ano. Doushte Deidara-kun...?" I questioned, stumbling on my words nervously **'Innocence...innocence...must acquire the look of…innocence'**

"Doushte? Why did you come.." he ordered

**'Think fast, think fast'** my eyes squeezed shut "E-eh oh I-I...",I began to blush-and he saw, "I wanted to say goodbye and leave you some good food for your mission..?" I spat out

**'What the hell?!!! No one would believe that!!! I mean food?! Come ON _Chihiroooo_!'** I was mentally scolding myself for such a retarded excuse

Deidara gazed at me in curiosity "You're blushing un..." he whispered before moving some hazelnut hair away from my face

"N-nani?" I questioned. This time I could feel my face heating up I mean...Deidara usually didn't act like this at all...under the starlight and everything this was kinda...hot

"Why were you going into my weapon pouch yeah?"

My head was getting heavy and foggy and everything and...I felt so drowzy-but I was quick, oh I'm so happy that I was sp quick "Ah, I wanted to leave you a note..." I whispered...it must have been an illusion, all of this...he was getting close to my face an, and. It was just me hoping because he suddenly turned to my ear and began to coo instead of kissi-...kissing me

**'Is that what I want?'** my heart was beating quickly

"I woke up this morning with a feeling of dread"

I closed my eyes, his deep voice was surprisingly quite good at singing

"I longed for you but I knew we wouldn't last

One of his hands trembled while running down my neck and

"I waited for you but I knew we'd never dance

-stopped at my shoulder.

"I waited for you, gave you one final chance

His breath sent chills down my spine

"Look, Darling, into my oceans, so boundless with admiration."

His voice was filled with sadness and I longed to know why, but even more I wanted to hear the song..his voice...his soul...I wanted it all!

"Be with me, my mourning dove. Fly with me, into the suns"

I shivered as he kissed my neck

**'N-nani?'** My head snapped to the side and I saw his eyes were the most mesmerizing things I'd ever seen in my life. It was so astounding, all of this and I could feel myself being drowning into them, I wanted to swim forever in his gaze…

Then it happened, he kissed my lips soft and delicately with barely any pressure at all. And I kissed him back only a little rougher then he probably would have thought or expected from me.

My eyes closed in content...this was such an unexpected event yet, it felt so...so great...not to be cliché but it was, **it was so right...**He smirked and nibbled on my lower lip, coxing a tiny gasp from me in which he darted his tongue into my opened mouth taking full advantage

**'Oh..ok...'** I thought, the response clicking in my head as I wrapping my arms around his neck, he bent down towards me even more I mean, he did happen to be taller than me...and soon enough we were having a war with our tongues….That is until a light flooded through the trees and onto Deidara. He pulled away from me and I saw that his face was illuminated with light and I threw back my head into the tree to admire him, which kind of hurt a little and I could feel a bump swelling up there but who cares...I was to focused on giggling to notice that or the petals that fell upon us in a soft delicate rain.

It was then I remembered how this came to be. "Deidara-kun..." I whispered to the one staring at me.

"Hai, un?"

I giggled again, "Since you have a mission maybe you should bath then go meet up with Sasori"

He frowned, "You don't like being with me hmm?"

My eyes widened considerably "A-ah I meant no harm, it's just if Leader-sama found out you ditched your mission th-" I sweat dropped as Deidara ran away from me and into the forest in his sudden realization

"See you later Chihiro, yeah!"

I laughed to myself a little **Yeh...although when you see me next I don't know what we'll be…**

* * *

later after Deidara baths

* * *

Deidara was to focused on scrubbing his hair to even look at himself. It was weirdly tangled and felt like it belonged to someone else. However when he pulled out a clump of pink and purple everything needed to stop. 

His eye twitched as he stared at himself...he was all fine and dandy, sexy as ever...when he spotted the most atrocious thing in all the heavens, hells and in-betweens...His hair was pink and purple... Everything clicked for him.

**'That...That...'**

"CHIHIRO" boomed an enraged voice

* * *

A brown eyed, brown haired girl wearing a simple cotton white shirt and black tights under white shorts laughed hysterically upon hearing her name from across the forest. **'Bang. Bang.'** she thought to herself. Not even a second later there were the sounds of explosives, falling trees and birds cawing while taking flight into the air. Chihiro shook her head once more before continuing along her way. 

**'Just the way you made my heart thump for you Deidara...-kun.'** She thought staring into the sky. There was a cloud that looked just like one of the Iwa-nins explosive birds…

* * *

This is most deffinantly one of my more crap-tastic pieces of writing...but I hope if you were able to read the whole thing you enjoyed it somewhat. Constructive Critism is always helpful wink wink haha ElishiaNoBaka 

Obviously I do NOT -sob- own Deidara...but my crap character Chihiro...MINE!


End file.
